The Sternritter Minigun Wielder
by Drudge Simpleton
Summary: BG9, a killer and heartless android. Can something like it ever be anything more? Or will it always stand on the path of blood and war without remorse? Will BG9 views on life itself ever change? The mysteries of the android and its faults may be answered in this second chance of faith.


I don't own Bleach or Final Fantasy XIII

* * *

Chapter 1: Pesky Quincies

* * *

In a seemingly never-ending white desert, with a multitude of dunes, littered with boulders. Three individuals were currently in a stare down in Hueco Mundo. Surrounding the three were bodies, most of them have a similar white uniform on, and three females separated apart. Out of the three individuals the man who is glaring at the other two has the strangest type of hair color, orange. The orange-haired man is garbed in a Shinigami attire. He wasn't always a Shinigami though, just recently the orange-haired man first got his powers when a Shinigami temporary gave him the role of a Shinigami. With this newfound power the young man used it to protect the world of the living against Hollows. At some point in time the orange-haired man had to forfeit his power allowing him to use a dangerous and yet powerful technique against an evil (and badass) traitorous former Shinigami Captain who wanted to create Ōken and invade the Soul King, Sōsuke Aizen. Seventeen months later the orange-haired man gained back his powers and now once again he must use it to stop another enemy of the Soul Society. This person is none other than Ichigo Kurosaki.

The other two people that are facing the orange-haired Shinigami are both wearing a similar white uniform. The taller of the two wears a white collared cloak and a white helmet that conceals its entire head. The other individual is a middle-aged man with black hair and round spectacle keeping his eyes hidden from view. Just like the rest the middle-aged man attire is a similar version of the white uniforms, though he did had a cape and hat on. Both of these two were Quincies.

The middle-aged man smirked.

"Well would you look at this BG9? More uninvited guests" the middle-aged man said calmly.

The now named BG9 ignored the middle-aged man and kept on staring at Ichigo.

"There's no fun with you, you know?" the man asked, looking at his partner.

BG9 inwardly rolled its eyes.

"Shouldn't we exterminate this Shinigami, Quilge?" BG9 said.

The middle-aged man smirk grew a little.

"Have no worries! This Shinigami vermin will die swiftly and painfully. It is only right wanting to slaughter sheep such as them" Quilge said and redirecting his sight back to the orange-haired man. The man narrowed his eyes at the sight of the Shinigami.

"Orange hair… Could you be Kurosaki Ichigo by any chance? If I'm correct and I know that I am, according to his Majesty's Daten, you're one of the special war potentials. Tell me Kurosaki why are you here?" Quilge questioned.

"Yeah that's me" Ichigo replied readying his sword.

The middle-aged man started to clap and laugh. BG9 finally broke its staring and turned its helmeted head to Quilge.

"Hahaha… Wonderful what luck! One of the special war potentials is standing right in front of me. Offering your petty life to me is much appreciated, Kurosaki Ichigo. Now do me a favor and die for his Majesty!" the man declared.

Suddenly several other white uniform men appeared and surrounded the hero of the winter war. They charged at him using Hirenkyaku and manifested their spirit weapons. The Substitute Shinigami leaped up to the air and maneuvered around them while ended them one by one. As the grunts fall the orange-haired man used the opportunity to move towards the last two Quincies.

The middle-aged Quincy reacted quickly enough and fire a Heilig Pfeil at him. Having no choice Ichigo dodged the Heilig Pfeil and landed back at the sands of Hueco Mundo.

"I don't seem to remember the data stating these skills you have shown to us" Quilge said somewhat shock. BG9 merely grunted.

"Seems to me your data is outdated. You should consider updating it." Ichigo replied back.

The Quincy brought his hand up to his chin and started to rub it.

"Exterminating the special war potential Kurosaki Ichigo quickly and efficiently would be the best course of action, Quilge" BG9 stated to his partner.

The middle-aged man looked at his partner for a second before staring back at the Hero of the Winter War impassively. "Yes… That would be the best course of action wouldn't it?" nodding his head before smirking. "Very well then, prepare yourself Kurosaki Ichigo and watch as I defeat you with the outmost ease unlike these Soldats!" the middle-aged man declared as he pointed his rapier at the orange-haired punk. BG9 concentrated its spirit energy and formed a ten-barreled minigun. And with that both Quincies fired several Heilig Pfeil at the Substitute Shinigami. Ichigo used Shunpo and began dodging the onslaught of attacks.

A small distance away hiding near some rocks were three people. The first one is an orange haired teenaged girl with large breasts. The second one appeared to be a dark-skinned muscular teenager with wavy brown hair. The last person is a tall lean-built man with messy light blonde hair, out of the three he appears to be the only adult.

"Urahara-san shouldn't we help Kurosaki-kun?" the orange haired asked worriedly.

The now identified blondie only shrugged before responding, "He'll be fine, it isn't like he hadn't fault anything much more badly in the past."

The shopkeeper did narrowed his eyes slightly seeing the second foe fighting Ichigo. Now both enemies are obviously a threat, but something about that BG9 fellow didn't sit well with him. Maybe it's the ten-barreled minigun or the menacing and yet mysterious appearance. Whatever the reason is Kisuke knew he's going to have to jump in and assist Ichigo. He rather not see the Substitute Shinigami get into even more trouble, he had been through enough as it is.

The former captain of the 12th Division stood up, dusted his clothes and began walking towards the battlefield. The other two observers saw Urahara's actions and wondered what he was doing. They both decided on not speaking since they could only hope that the shopkeeper is planning on helping out Ichigo.

Back at the fight, Quilge managed to get on Ichigo's blindside. The middle-aged man fired dozens of Heilig Pfeil at an incredible rapid rate towards the Substitute Shinigami. The orange haired teen managed to Shunpo out of the onslaught of arrows, but before he could even take a breather BG9 appeared directly in front of him with its minigun pointed at Ichigo. The teen cursed and again Shunpo away, avoiding the masked Quincy's mighty storm of Heilig Pfeil.

As the three used Shunpo and Hirenkyaku away from each other, Urahara used this chance to intervene. The former captain of the 12th Division appeared at Ichigo's right side. The kid tensed for a second before calming down when he notice it was only Kisuke.

"What do you want Urahara? Can't you see I'm a little busy here" Ichigo stated while waving his Zanpakutō lazily at the two Quincies.

"Oh I just thought it be nice to take a stroll around this desert and enjoy the scenery on this beautiful day" the blonde shopkeeper replied nonchalantly.

Ichigo's eye twitched a little, "The hell do you mean take a stroll? Hat-and-Clogs I swear to god if this is some kind of stupid way to me-" the Substitute Shinigami couldn't finish his complaining when a Heilig Pfeil shot towards him. He managed to dodge at the last second by sidestepping the attack. The orange haired teen glared at the middle-aged Quincy knowing he was the culprit.

"Oh don't mind me please" Quilge said with a stupid grin "Ignore me and my fellow partner here, it isn't like we're trying to kill you, right?"

"Well I do believe you're right on something" the shopkeeper pointed out.

"And want would that be, Urahara Kisuke?" asked the cheeky Quincy with a raised brow.

"You're correct on you two wanting to kill Ichigo" The blondie eyes were shadowed by his bucket hat "But your urges to kill Ichigo is just that… urges."

"Ohohoho! Ah Urahara you must think you're quite the clever one hmm? Well allow me to state that these 'urges' that you speak of is certainly not just that, oh no" the middle-aged man replied joyously laughing.

Kisuke only grinned before pulling out his Zanpakutō and pointed it at the two Quincies.

"Then how about we see who's the unmistaken on, that seems fair?" Urahara said, smiling when he saw Quilge stopped laughing and glared at him.

"You Shinigamis are such arrogant fools" Quilge shake his head as if disgusted by the thought. "However as one of the superior live forms, I believe it is my duty to exterminate such revolting creatures and ignorant fools" the middle-aged Quincy said pointing his hand around them, showing the dead remains of Hollows before bringing his arm back to his side to pull out his rapier again.

"I believe our time to chat is over! Have at you!" Quilge bellowed, using Hirenkyaku to clear the distance between them. BG9 who decided to be quiet the entire time simply followed his comrade to battle once again.

Both Shinigamis gripped on their Zanpakutō and shared a glance before moving head on into the battle using Shunpo.

* * *

Author's Note: Well look at that I ain't dead haha! I'm glad my mojo of fanfictions finally came back. That's right I have sadly gotten on the road of writers block, but I'm done with that crap! So yes expect me to update my other two stories soon and any future stories.

Before I even begin explaining some junk let me just point out that this chapter is just a prototype so a little editing to this chapter might happen.

Now onto my idea of this crossover. Have you noticed the lacking amount of Bleach and Final Fantasy XIII? If you did then you noticed that most of the stories are either too short or gave up on. It's a shame since I seriously do love Final Fantasy XIII, besides Final Fantasy VII it is one of the best in my opinion. The crossover won't happen in the first or so chapters though so have some patience.

BG9 will be the main character in this story. Why? Because this Sternritter got a motherfucking ten-barreled minigun that's why! Well besides the obvious reason why I did choose BG9 as the main character is also because of his oh so interesting character in general.

Oh and the reason for BG9 even being in Hueco Mundo will be explained in either Chapter 2 or 3.

That's about it so… review! Tell me if you like the idea of BG9 being the main character of a story, this whole crossover idea, or how much I suck for making you all wait for my lazy ass! So long!


End file.
